Fangirl of Doom!
by Ambereyes-Jaypaw Fangirl
Summary: A fangirl invades the Naruto world, and causes chaos. Multiple pairings. Summary Sucks.
1. Neji the Bunny

Amber-kitty was an unhappy fangirl. She loved fandoms and their shippings, but none of her OTPs (Favorite pairings) ever became canon (real). Now, she is obsessed with the Naruto fandom. She has another OTP that isn't plausible. What is a poor innocent cough**EVIL**cough fangirl going to do?

She was studying for her next math test, unhappily. So she decided to get a piece of cake to cheer herself up. She ate the cake, and it made her feel better. But she forgot about her homework, and decided to write a fanfiction with herself in it. Having the awesome powers of fanfiction in her hands, she teleported herself to the Naruto fandom, and that is where the chaos begins.

It was a normal day in Konoha. There was no threat from any enemy village, and it was very sunny and happy, everyone was doing their usual things. It was kinda boring actually. That was until suddenly Amber-kitty poofed out of nowhere.

"YAY! It actually worked! I am here! Now to begin my evil plan!" Everyone looked at her. "Oops, did I just say that aloud?" She muttered, blushing, her tail flicked nervously. Oh, did I mention Amber-kitty has kitty ears and tail? The mystical powers of fanfiction gave her these. Everyone walked away…very slowly…

Neji was in the woods, training. Actually, he was just trying to get away from Hanabi, who was annoying him… a lot. She insisted he played "dress-up" with her, but that was actually an excuse for the whole village to see Neji in a pink tutu. Little did he know the suffering that he was going to endure was way worse.

"Hello!" A brown-haired girl with kitty ears and tail suddenly popped out of nowhere. "I am Amber-kitty, here is a free sample of a cake, Neji!"

"Okay… how do you know my name?" Neji asked.

"Because I do. Now eat."  
Neji took a bite out of the cake, it tasted good, but as soon as he bit into it, Amber-kitty cracked up. Not a good sign. Neji suddenly had the urge to go and stalk somebody…

Tenten was having lunch early. She didn't think of anything else to do. She finished, and decided to take a walk. _How exciting… _Tenten thought, rolling her eyes. But as she was walking, she felt like someone was watching her… "Okay, who is stalking me?"

"Its not me!" Neji said from a bush, "Oops… I mean, it really isn't!"  
"Neji…I will have to kill you!" She began chasing Neji all over everywhere.

Hanabi ran out and hit Neji on the head, causing him to collapse on the dusty ground. "There you are!" she yelled, "I have been looking for you everywhere! Now play dress-up with me and wear this tutu" she held up a ridiculously girly pink tutu up "or I will tell daddy you were mean, and he'll punish you!"

"No! Hanabi, I have to… train!"

"NOW!" and then Hanabi began dragging Neji away. How she did so was unknown, seeing as Neji was much older than her.

"TENTEN!" Neji screamed, "HELP!" Once again, in a puff of smoke, appeared Amber-kitty.

"Hanabi! Would you like to try my new cake?" She said, holding a piece of chocolate cake in Hanabi's face.

"Erm…okay… as long as you help me get this tutu on Neji!"

"Of course, and I'll film a video and take pictures and submit it to Deviantart and Youtube and all of those kinds of sites!" Nobody had any idea what Amber-kitty was talking about, but they didn't really mind.

They both forced a screaming Neji to wear a pink tutu, and added fluffy bunny ears as a bonus, and Tenten was too busy cracking up and filming it all to help.

Then Shikamaru walked by, and burst out laughing when he saw Neji, who looked like a little kid in the outfit he was wearing.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Amber-kitty squealed, and ran up to him.

"Would you like to try my new cake?" She said, and just before handing it to him, put something in it, only Neji noticed it though.

Shikamaru took a bite out of it. Just then, Neji started freaking out and screaming "POISON! POISON POISON! SHIKA YOU ARE GONNA DIEEEEEEEE!!"

"…" Amber-kitty said, "It isn't exactly 'poison'"

"I don't feel weird, except the strange urge to walk in that direction." He said, pointing south. Then everyone runs to the south, including Neji, still wearing the tutu and bunny ears. Amber-kitty laughed _Youtube will love me for this!_ She thought.

At sunset, Ino was walking home, when she found an abandoned bottle in a pit. She wouldn't have picked it up if the bottle hadn't read: _Love potion, product of Amber-kitty._

She read further down it and it said.

To be used on Shikamaru.

Ingredients: Flower petals, sugar, sparkles, a vivid imagination, strawberries, hair of Temari…

_Wait… hair of Temari?_ Ino thought, surprised, was this Amber-kitty person going to make Shikamaru fall in love with Temari? She realized the bottle was empty, and then decided to visit Shikamaru and ask if he had ever heard of a person with the name of Amber-kitty…

**Note: Here you go! Yes, I'm aware most NejiTen fan like ShikaIno, not ShikaTema. But some of these pairings are going to be weird. (Yes, there will be some yaoi, but not a lot.) Just tolerate it, if possible.**


	2. Ino's Quest

It was a bright and sunny morning. Ino was cashiering in the flower shop. She wanted to talk to Shikamaru, but her father told her she had to sell flowers instead. Oh well, at least they smelled nice. Like flowers, but of course, they were flowers.

Suddenly, Shikamaru burst into the door. "Hi Ino…"  
"Shika, just the guy I wanted to see! I have a question…" Ino said happily.

"What?" he yawned.

"Do you know a girl by the name of Amber-kitty?"

"I saw a girl with cat ears and tail yesterday. The next time I see her I'll ask for her name."

"Okay, did she give you anything to eat?" Ino asked.

"Cake."

"Okay, did you feel weird after eating the cake?"  
"You said you only wanted to ask one question, it is too troublesome!" he complained. "I only came here to buy flowers." Ino giggled a little, and a mental picture of Temari appeared in her mind.

"Okay, here you go!" And gave him a bouquet.

Shikamaru paid for the flowers, and walked away, embarrassed to have bought flowers.

"Oh, Shika! Have a nice time with Temari!" Ino called.

Shikamaru tripped slightly as he walked out the door.

Neji was sulking in his room. All of Konoha was mocking him for his bunny incident yesterday. Hinata had been giggling about it all day. Neji had to think of a way to get Hanabi back for that! He would… steal her… teddy bear! Yeah! But Hanabi, didn't have a teddy bear, so much for that idea. Then, Amber-kitty and Tenten walked in. They were still giggling whenever they looked at him. He sulked more.

"Hey, Neji, come on out! The Sand Sibs are here!"

"How exciting." Sighed Neji, rolling his invisible pupils.

With no warning, Ino burst in the room, randomly. "ARE YOU AMBER-KITTY?" She yelled, pointing at the fangirl.

"Yes, why?" She asked, wondering how Ino found out about her.

"You put love potion in Shikamaru's cake! Now he is on a date with Temari!"  
"He is, that is good! Wait… how did you know that?"

"I found your empty bottle."

_Damn, _Amber-kitty thought, _I have to save the bottle next time!_

"Oh, that is why I have the strange urge to stalk Tenten…" Neji piped up, "who did you poison my annoying cousin, Hanabi, to like?" He asked.

"You'll find out soon enough " Suddenly she had an idea, "guys, hold on a second…"

She ran out of Neji's room, and went out into the garden of the Hyuuga house. There, she saw Kiba and Hinata, and Akamaru walking off to training.

"Hey!" Amber-kitty called to them. "I am Amber-kitty, Neji's friend!" She said, grinning, "would you two like some of my cake?"

"Sure," they both replied, and took some of the chocolate cake from Amber-kitty's hands.

_Yes!_ She thought, and inner Amber cackled evilly.

As soon as Hinata took a bite, she glanced at Kiba, and fell over into a faint.

"Hinata, what is wrong?" Kiba exclaimed, and Amber-kitty held back from laughing.

"Amber-kitty! What did you do to her?" Kiba asked, angrily. Akamaru went over to sniff Hinata and see if she was okay.

"Oh, you poisoned my other cousin too." Neji said, sighing as he walked out into the garden.

"Poisoned!?" Kiba gasped, horror appearing in his eyes.

"I mean, she put love potion in that cake." Neji told him.

"Okay… love potion?"

"She already poisoned Neji, Hanabi, and Shikamaru. Now you and Hinata." Tenten said.

"How did you suddenly get here, Tenten?" Neji asked.

"I dunno."

Later that day, Gaara was sitting down under a tree. He was supposed to be doing paperwork, but he didn't feel like it that very second. It seemed kinda pointless to him. He felt his stomach growl. He was hungry. Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound. A girl fell out of the tree. "Oh, damn it!" She exclaimed, picking up a couple of strange bottles of the floor. "Oh, hi!" She meowed when she noticed him.

"…" Gaara said.

"I am Amber-kitty! Do you want some cake?"

_Okay, if it'll make her go away…_ Gaara thought, and nodded.

"Here!" Just then, Ino burst in, and yelled, "DON'T!" But Gaara was already nibbling on the chocolate cake. Amber-kitty was worried it wasn't enough, but she saw a misty look appear in Gaara's eyes.

"WHO IS IT YOU POISONED HIM WITH!"

Amber-kitty blushed, and said "Good-bye!" and in a puff of red smoke, she was gone.

"I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME, AMBER-KITTY!" Ino screamed!

"… what is wrong… and how did you suddenly appear?"  
"Don't ask. I don't know myself. She poisoned you with love potion. You are suddenly randomly going to fall in love with someone. Beware…" than Ino skipped away, singing.

**NEXT CHAPTER: **

Sasuke receives a package in the mail, I wonder what it is…

**Note: This fanfic takes place where the current Anime is at, but not manga.**


	3. Sasuke's package

Sasuke was really bored. Orochimaru was busy doing something. Probably putting on his makeup. He denied wearing makeup, but Sasuke knew better, why else would he have those purple lines on his face? Sasuke decided to check the mail. Most mail sent to Orochimaru was "ZOMG111 Orochimaru! I luv u!!" Sasuke knew all of that was sent by Kabuto and Kimmimaru. (As a ghost)

There were 3 letter. He opened the 1st one:  
**Dear Orochimaru, you look like a snake. I don't. Hahahahahaha. –Amber-kitty.**

_Okayyyy…_ Sasuke thought, and put that letter aside. The next one said:

**Dear Orochimaru:  
U r soooo hawt! U have pwns0me attacks with ur pwns0me snakes!!SHIFTSHIFT**

**Kabuto**** Ur #1 fan.**

Sasuke sighed and opened the next letter:

**Dear Sasuke:**

**I have sent you a cake because I know Orochimaru and Kabuto can't cook cakes well. Eat it. –Amber-kitty.**

Wait, wasn't she the one that sent that weird message to Orochimaru? Oh well, he took the cake anyway, and began eating it. Orochimaru came by and said, "I WANNA CAKE TOO! SASUKE-KUUUN!"  
"No!" Sasuke said, and took another bite.

Suddenly, Ino appeared! "Conspiracy!" She yelled, "Amber-kitty is trying to make you fall in love with someone! There is love potion in that cake! It is too late for you to be saved!" and she disappeared, again, making a "PUFF" sound as she did so.

"I DON'T CARE! I WANTA CAKE! CAKE CAKE!" He ran into a wall in his spazzing.

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke suddenly said loudly.

"What?" Orochimaru said in a silly voice.

"We must go to Konoha now."

-In Konoha-

Sakura was talking with Naruto, who was eating ramen, and Sai, who was drawing a picture of Naruto eating. She wondered how he didn't get sick eating so much, but she didn't ask. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her back, and turned around.  
"ZOMG!" She squealed and fell out of her chair.

"What is it?" Naruto said, and got up.

" NARUTO! Don't move when I'm drawing you!"  
"Sai…I never asked you to draw me…"

"Whatever… hey, who is that dude?"  
Naruto looked at the cause of Sakura's sudden outburst. It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke?! What are you doing here?" He yelled.

"I was mailed some cake, I ate it and suddenly felt like coming here.

Everyone cracked up.

-Somewhere else.

"Gaara… have you eaten any cake recently?" Temari asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh no. Gaara, that cake contains love potion, you get a crush on somebody."

"What do you mean I crushed somebody?"

"I mean fall in love with someone." Temari sighed.

"I think I know who…" Gaara said in a mysterious voice.

"Who?" Temari suddenly grew excited.

"Guess."  
"Matsuri?"

"No!"

"…Sakura?"

"No!"

"Hinata?"

"No!"

-Later-

"Neji?"  
"No!"  
"Yeah, what is it?" Neji asked, and stopped to find out what Temari wanted.

"No, not you Neji, I'm trying to find out who Gaara has a crush on."  
"I'll help you!" Neji exclaimed, "TENTEN!"

"Sheesh, Neji, what is it? You don't have to yell!"

"Help me find out who Gaara has a crush on."

So, Tenten, Neji, and Temari set out on their quest to find out who Gaara is in love with.

-Later-  
"No! I'm not telling you who Gaara has a crush on!" Amber-kitty mewed, and suddenly began cackling evilly, "Here is a hint for you. It is someone you would never expect…."

Soon, news that Gaara had a crush on somebody spread through Konoha, everybody was following him around guessing who it was. Most guesses were completely ridiculous.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Deidara?" Sakura wondered.

"Kabuto?" Orochimaru questioned.

"K-kiba-kun?"

"Tayuya?"

"Kimmimaru?"

"Shino?"

"Naruto?"

"Naruto's ramen?"

Gaara was getting kind of angry. He decided to talk to Tsunade about it.

The next day there was an announcement telling everyone to stop stalking the Kazekage.

Meanwhile, Neji was deviously plotting with his "girlfriend" Tenten.

"Neji, I'm not you girlfri…"

"Whatever, I have a plan!" He said, "Listen. I will use Byakugan, and spy on Gaara when he is writing in his diary, and I'll find out the answer! Case closed!"  
"What if he doesn't have a diary…"

"Oh, damn!" Neji exclaimed.

"Gaara? Do you have a diary?" Neji asked.

"No, why?"

"Damn! Now we have to do plan B!" He said later.

"What is plan B?"

"We capture him and….and…make him listen to Brittany Spears's music."

Tenten facepalmed.

**Next chapter: Poor Neji**

Neji gets mentally scarred for life when he finds out Gaara's lurve. Who can heal him?


	4. Gaara's Secret

Amber-kitty was busy drawing her favorite pairing. She had been working at it for a while, and decided to go outside and sit at a bench to work. A couple people passed, but nobody really noticed her until Neji came by.

"What are you doing, Amber?" and he peeked at her drawing. Suddenly he screamed. "What. The. Heck? I've been mentally scarred for life." And he yelled, "TENTEN!"

"What is it, Neji?" Tenten sighed, "Didn't I tell you not to yell?"

"Amber…she…drew…Gaara…and…AGH!"

"Did you figure out who Gaara likes?" Tenten said, suddenly growing excited.

"Yes…it is…no! I can't say! Too horrible!"

"It isn't _that_ bad!" Amber-kitty said, and walked away, laughing evilly.

-Later-

"SAKURA!" Tenten called, while running up to her.

"What is it?" She replied.

"Neji found out who Gaara likes, but refuses to tell because he claims he has been 'mentally scarred for life'."

"I don't think that is a very good sign… if it can scare Neji… it must be pretty bad."

"Yeah, that is the point. Everything is going crazy now."

Neji was now huddling in a corner, obviously freaked out.

Lee walked by and noticed Neji, "Okay, Tenten, what did you do to him this time? I told you not to make fun of him without me!"

"I didn't do it! Amber-kitty did!"

"Who's Amber-kitty?"

"This weird girl. She puts love potion in cakes and feeds it to people so they fall in love. But with a specific person, and Gaara has fallen in love with someone, but nobody knows who… except Neji, who found out and is too scared to talk about it." Tenten explained, "Huh, where is Neji anyway."

"He went under that bush over there and fainted." Sakura answered, "I'll go get him." And she crawled under the bush to try and pull Neji out.

-In a different part of Konoha-

"Gaara, I've noticed your stalkers have reduced." Temari stated.

"Yeah. But what I don't get, is they've guessed everyone BUT the person!"

"Can you at least tell me?" Temari asked.

"…No."

"Damn!"

"Konohamaru?" Hanabi suddenly popped up and attempted to guess Gaara's secret.

"I don't even know who he is!" Gaara sighed.

"He's my boyfriend now!" Hanabi smiled, and walked away.

"Okay! Everyone besides the actual person has been guessed."  
"Give me a hint!" Temari asked.

"Fine, the person is…"

Out of the blue, Ino jumped in and yelled, "I told you this would happen! Ugh! I hate that Amber-kitty!"

"Hey, Ino!" Tenten called, "Can you help me with him?" She said, indicating a Neji who she was half-carrying.

"AUGGHHH!" He screamed and fainted as soon as he saw Gaara.

"He's your boyfriend!" Ino said.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Tenten felt a small blush creep over her, and then she felt somebody shove something in her mouth… it was a bite of cake. How did Amber-kitty get there?

"Oh…damn!" Ino cursed. "Amber-kitty…I am going to kill you!"

and Ino tried to slap the fangirl, but missed, and Amber-kitty disappeared. A single note was left.

_I will take over the fandom! Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahhaha! –Amber-kitty_

"What does fandom mean?" Gaara asked, as he looked over Ino's shoulder to read.

"I have zero idea… Tenten, are you okay?" Ino asked.

"I…think so….NEJI!"

"Ohai!" Neji said, confused, after just faintings.

"Neji, I'll be your girlfriend if you tell me who Gaara likes!"

"Maybe…later!"

"Fine!"

-Later-

"Okay, Neji, who does Gaara like?"  
"He likes…AUGHHH!"  
"Calm down, Neji!" Tenten said, patting him on the back.

"Fine, he likes whisper." He whispered the answer into Tenten's ear.

"Oh…Okaayyyy! That is…erm…very interesting. Yes. Now I'll never be able to talk to either of them again!" Tenten sighed. "I guess... I see why you were so scared! I'm not as badly affected as you were, but…" she trailed off.

The next day, Tenten stayed inside, so she wouldn't encounter either Gaara or his secret crush. She didn't want to burst out laughing in front of them.

**Next Chapter: Kankuro pesters Neji and Tenten to find out who his little brother likes. **


	5. Kiba's and Hinata's Mission

Kiba and Hinata had just been sent on an important mission. They had to sneak into the Akatsuki and become members for a short while, they had no idea why they had been assigned such a ridiculous mission, they would never get in. They didn't even know where their hideout was! So right now, they were stuck on an island in the middle of the ocean.

"Hinata…where are we?" Kiba asked.

"I have a-absolutely no idea. H-how are we g-going to find the A-akasuki K-Kiba-kun?"

"I don't know, unless their hideout is in the middle of the ocean…" Kiba sighed, rolling his eyes, "Wait what is that?"

A boat floated past. It was painted black and had red clouds on it, at the front was Itachi drinking a soda.

"K-Kiba-kun. I think w-we found them!" The two of them leapt up on the boat.

In surprise Itachi spilled his soda over his outfit, "AUUGHH! MY OUTFIT IS RUINED!" He said in a girly voice.

"Sorry, we would just like to join the Akatsuki."

"…only if you wash all the members' outfits. Than you can join." Said the leader walking over.

_Wow, that was easy!_ Kiba thought.

_Later_

"That was harder than I expected. The Akatsuki outfits are filthy!"

"Y-yes! D-don't they take c-care of their c-clothes?"

"Okay, I have a question for you now…are you good at handling romance problems?" The Leader asked.

"I guess…" Kiba said shrugging.

"Okay, you two come here." And the Leader led them to a different cabin of the boat. Inside Kiba and Hinata could hear voices.

"I love you! Sempai!"

"No Tobi! Un! I love him more!"

"But…. I am a ghost. Besides, I like Zetsu!"

"Tobi…"

"See?" The Leader said, "Tobi is in love with Deidara, who loves Sasori, who loves Zetsu, who loves Tobi. Can you handle it?"

"How the hell are we..." Kiba started, before being interrupted by Hinata.

"K-Kiba-kun, I think I know w-what to do." Than called out to the love square, "Guys! I think I can handle your problem!"

"How?" Everybody asked at once.

"You can just become a foursome!"

"That works for me."

"Fine."

"Yay!"  
"Great…but how is a ghost gonna…"

"Just do the best you can." Hinata suggested.

_Meanwhile_

Neji was 'training' again. Hanabi was trying to dress him in a bikini this time, and maybe training would rid the memory of the picture Amber-kitty drew. Suddenly he heard something, and hid under a bush. It was Kankuro, luckily. He was worried it would be Gaara or Hanabi.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"Who is my brother in love with?" Kankuro demanded.

Neji went under the bush again.

"Hey! COME BACK!"

"No!" He said.

"YES!"  
"You dun wanna know. Ask Tenten."

"Hey, I'm not telling him either." Tenten said, suddenly appearing under the bush next to Neji.

"KANKURO!" Temari yelled, running up with Gaara and Shikamaru. Tenten burst out laughing and Neji ran away.

"What is it?"

"Your face paint spilled on my fan again!"

"I don't care! Trying to figure out who Gaara likes. Tenten and Neji know."

"Ooooh… where are they?"

"I dunno. They probably went under the bush! Lets chase them!"

As Kankuro and Temari followed Tenten and Neji, Gaara just sighed and stayed behind. It was quite stupid, people had guessed he was in love with people he had never met, (like Haku, and Hana) and people that didn't exist (like Yagami Light) but they had never guessed the actual person. He came to a conclusion: people in Konoha were stupid! Then Gaara heard footsteps behind him. He whirled around to find the annoying girl called Ino.

"Did you see Amber-kitty throw a bottle away after she gave you cake?" She said, gasping.

"…" Gaara said, and walked away. He never liked that girl anyway.

"HEY! COME BACK YOU SAND…DEMON…PERSON…THING!" Ino that night had to take a long shower in order to get the sand from her hair. At least he wasn't in love with her. Ino decided to make a list of who she knew Gaara wasn't in love with.  
Here It was:  
Ino

Matsuri

Sakura

Hinata

Neji

Itachi

Deidara

Kabuto

Kiba

Tayuya

Kimmimaru

Shino

Naruto

Naruto's ramen

Yagami Light (Who is this?)

Haku

Hana

There was a lot more names Ino didn't know about. But she didn't bother to write them.


	6. Itachi's Date

Neji was running at top speed through the forest. He was tired out, but he had to continue… or else! Or else, what? You ask. Or else Kankuro would catch him, for good! Then he would be forced to either dress in a bikini or tell Kankuro Gaara's secret. He stopped in a tree, and used byakugan to see where the puppeteer was.

Kankuro was in the same tree he was. "Oh crap!" He said, before he was caught.

"Tell me. Now. Or else I will get your little cousin to dress you up."

"NOOO!" Neji screamed. "Fine! I'll tell you! Just don't bring Hanabi!" and Neji whispered into Kankuro's ear (with much difficulty. He was stuttering like his _annoying_ cousin Hinata!)

"…" Kankuro said, and than fainted.

-meanwhile-

Lee and Naruto were talking. "Hey! Bushy-brows! Have you heard of the cake incident?"

"Yes. I wonder who I will end up in love with. "Tenten is taken. Temari is taken. Ino is not taken, but she is flipping out about this whole thing. I don't know about Sakura though…"  
"I hope I end up with Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, jumping in the air.

"I want Sakura-san though!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"Hey… where is Sakura anyway?"

In the middle of the ocean-

"Sakura… HOW THE HELL DID WE GET HERE!" Sasuke yelled.

"Neji was rampaging or something. Temari attacked him and it blew us away." Sakura replied. They were floating on a tiny boat they had managed to land on. It smelled terrible, but at least they weren't shark-bait by now.

"Hey! Little brother!" A voice called and Sasuke whirled around to see a black boat with clouds painted on it. A man dressed in a cloak, drinking soda was calling to them. He was seated next to another guy.

"I-Itachi?!" Sasuke sputtered.

"You are on a date too?"

"Too…? Too…"  
"Sasuke, don't kill him! We won't win!" Sakura insisted.

"TOO?"  
"Yes, little brother! I don't like girls anymore (besides in the akatsuki only the leader is allowed to have a girlfriend). So I'm dating Kisame!"

"...Sasuke don't jump in the water!" Sakura sighed, and grabbed him to stop him from swimming over the boat. "Wait… are those people Kiba and Hinata?"

"Hey! Sakura, Sasuke! Are you guys on a date too?" Kiba called. "We'll bring you up for a short time. You can't join the akatsuki though."

"Okay. But someone will have to help me carry Sasuke."

An hour later they were on the boat, drinking water. They wanted soda, but the soda was for akatsuki members ONLY! Also, Itachi was hogging all the soda anyway.

"Ghost attack!" Yelled Konan from another part of the boat.

"What? Is Sasori doing something?" Deidara asked.

"No! There are these weird dead followers of Orochimaru attacking! Bring your marshmallows!"

"Why marshmallows?" Sakura asked.

"Do not question the marshmallows… ghosts can't resist them!"  
"Problem, honey!" The leader exclaimed, "Everybody is out of marshmallows!"

"I have some…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Why would you have marshmallows?" Sakura asked.

"I just do."  
"Gimmie! I haven't had a marshmallow since that weird sand dude and the guy with eyebrows killed me!" Kimmimaro yelled.

"No! I deserve the marshmallows! You died of the sickness! I was killed by the rampaging fan lady and her shadow boyfriend." Tayuya hissed.

Sakura seemed to be blanking out. "OMG!" She suddenly exclaimed, "I realized who Gaara likes! It is… it is… Gai!"

"… the hell…" Sasuke said, "I never thought of that! Try it! Kimmimaro did say Gai helped Gaara battle!" **AN: Yes! I know it wasn't Gai. XD**

Sakura was dialing on her cellphone Gaara's number.

"Hello!" Gaara said.

"Hi! It's Sakura!"

"Why do you even have my number!"

"Naruto gave it to me!"

"I HATE YOU! Goodbye!"  
"No… wait! Are you in love with Gai…"

"Hmmmm… nobody's guessed that before but… NO WAY IN HELL!" and the phone hung up.

"Damn it!" Sakura cursed, "I know I'm forgetting someone! I just can't think of it…"

-In Konoha-

Kankuro lay on the ground. Amber-kitty came up and poked him. "You okay?"

"No…"

"Okay! Have cake then!"  
Kankuro took it, not thinking of the result and ate it quickly. It took away some of the pain until Ino came out of the blue and hissed! "AMBER-KITTY!"

Amber-kitty ran away.


End file.
